board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's Favorite Films of the 21st Century
Board 8's Favorite Films of the 21st Century is a project hosted by CasanovaZelos. Each week, he hosts a survey of Board 8's favorite films of a specific year where users can list up to 10 movies from that year. Each placement gives a film points, the higher the placement, the more points they get. The scale for votes is as follows: * 1. 40 points * 2. 35 points * 3. 30 points * 4. 25 points * 5. 20 points * 6. 15 points * 7. 10 points * 8. 8 points * 9. 6 points * 10. 4 points However, if a user votes for less than 10 films, their points will be distributed with their lowest rank being given 4 points and going up from there. For example, if a user rank 7 films, their #1 will be given 25 points. At the end there is a final ranking of each film to finish in the top 10 for each year. These results are posted the in the next year's topic along with the films that received 40 or more points. A film must have at least 2 votes to qualify for the final ranking. The 10 movies with the most points will move forward to the second stage of the project. Results So Far =2000= * 1. Memento - 479 * 2. Requiem for a Dream - 279 * 3. Gladiator - 225 * 4. American Psycho - 217 * 5. O Brother, Where Art Thou? - 199 * 6. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon - 190 * 7. The Emperor's New Groove - 173 * 8. Cast Away - 165 * 9. Unbreakable - 133 * 10. The Road to El Dorado - 129 : --- * 11. X-Men - 126 * 12t. Remember the Titans - 111 * 12t. Snatch. - 111 * 14. Battle Royale - 86 * 15. Yi Yi - 85 * 16. In the Mood for Love - 75 * 17. Chicken Run - 73 * 18. Frequency - 63 * 19t. The Kid - 50 * 19t. Traffic - 50 * 19t. Billy Elliot - 50 * 22. The Whole Nine Yards - 47 * 23t. Little Nicky - 44 * 23t. Pitch Black - 44 =2001= * 1. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - 469 * 2. Mulholland Drive - 378 * 3. Spirited Away - 341 * 4. Donnie Darko - 268 * 5. Shrek - 179 * 6. Monsters, Inc. - 177 * 7. Zoolander - 173 * 8. Ocean's Eleven - 171 * 9. Shaolin Soccer - 166 * 10. A Knight's Tale - 126 : --- * 11. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - 121 * 12. Training Day - 112 * 13. Y tu mama tambien - 95 * 14. The Royal Tenenbaums - 90 * 15. Amelie - 83 * 16. Super Troopers - 75 * 17. A.I. - 68 * 18. Waking Life - 66 * 19. Pulse - 65 * 20. A Beautiful Mind - 59 * 21. Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back - 54 * 22. Rat Race - 50 * 23. Atlantis: The Lost Empire - 47 * 24. Bridget Jones's Diary - 46 =2002= * 1. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - 311 * 2. City of God - 235 * 3. Spider-Man - 228 * 4. 28 Days Later - 212 * 5. Lilo & Stitch - 142 * 6. Hero - 141 * 7. The Bourne Identity - 137 * 8. Adaptation. - 124 * 9. One Hour Photo - 120 * 10. Chicago - 110 --- * 11. Catch Me If You Can - 106 * 12. The Pianist - 105 * 13. Minority Report - 95 * 14. The Ring - 93 * 15. Ice Age - 88 * 16. 25th Hour - 85 * 17. Insomnia - 76 * 18. Men in Black 2 - 75 * 19. Treasure Planet - 65 * 20t. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - 62 * 20t. Signs - 62 * 22. Gangs of New York - 60 * 23. Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance - 55 * 24t. Star Wars: Episode II - 51 * 24t. About Schmidt - 51 * 26. Russian Ark - 50 * 27. Red Dragon - 49 * 28. Punch-Drunk Love - 42 * 29t. Austin Powers in Goldmember - 41 * 29t. Talk to Her - 41 =2003= *1. Kill Bill: Vol. 1 - 515 *2. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl - 367 *3. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - 332 *4. Lost in Translation - 316 *5. Finding Nemo - 284 *6. Oldboy - 260 *7. X2 - 218 *8. Mystic River - 145 *9. The Matrix Reloaded - 121 *10. Memories of Murder - 105 --- *11. Old School - 101 *12. Big Fish - 100 *13. School of Rock - 92 *14. The Triplets of Belleville - 89 *15. Dogville - 85 *16. Master and Commander - 80 *17. Holes - 70 *18. Brother Bear - 65 *19. Elf - 62 *20. The Room - 56 *21. Coffee and Cigarettes - 55 *22. Identity - 53 *23. House of 1000 Corpses - 44 *24. Dreamcatcher - 43 =2004= *1. Kill Bill: Vol. 2 - 400 *2. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind - 366 *3. Shaun of the Dead - 364 *4. The Incredibles - 361 *5. Spider-Man 2 - 194 *6. Kung Fu Hustle - 175 *7. Team America - 149 *8. Mean Girls - 145 *9. Howl's Moving Castle - 134 *10. Collateral - 132 : --- 11. Before Sunset - 130 12. Downfall - 118 13. The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou - 117 14. The Aviator - 106 15. Shrek 2 - 103 16t. The Butterfly Effect - 93 16t. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - 93 18. Dodgeball - 90 19t. Anchorman - 84 19t. Million Dollar Baby - 84 21. Tropical Malady - 75 22t. Hotel Rwanda - 71 22t. I, Robot - 71 24. Saw - 70 25. Hellboy - 62 26. Primer - 55 27. House of Flying Daggers - 51 28t. Dawn of the Dead - 45 28t. Sideways - 45 30. Man on Fire - 44 31. National Treasure - 42 =2005= *1. Batman Begins - 343 *2. Sin City - 270 *3. Serenity - 265 *4. Brokeback Mountain - 225 *5. V for Vendetta - 174 *6. A History of Violence - 162 *7. King Kong - 143 *8. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - 138 *9. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - 125 *10. Star Wars: Episode III - The Revenge of the Sith - 114 : --- 11. Munich - 111 12. The Squid and the Whale - 110 13. Wallace & Gromit in the Curse of the Were-Rabbit - 109 14. Cache - 105 15. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - 98 16. Brick - 95 17. The New World - 88 18. Sympathy for Lady Vengeance - 81 19. Hard Candy - 64 20. The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe - 59 21. Capote - 53 22. The 40 Year Old Virgin - 52 23. The Devil's Rejects - 51 24. Grizzly Man - 50 25. The Devil and Daniel Johnston - 48 26t. Sky High - 46 26t. Thank You for Smoking - 46 28. Hoodwinked - 45 29. Walk the Line - 43 30. Match Point - 42 =2006= *1. The Departed - 460 *2. Pan's Labyrinth - 386 *3. The Prestige - 371 *4. Children of Men - 315 *5. Little Miss Sunshine - 276 *6. Casino Royale - 247 *7. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest - 195 *8. Borat - 169 *9. Idiocracy - 153 *10. 300 - 137 : --- 11. Paprika - 132 12t. Inland Empire - 115 12t. The Fountain - 115 14. The Host - 114 15. Talladega Nights - 103 16. United 93 - 102 17. The Girl Who Leapt Through Time - 94 18. The Pursuit of Happyness - 81 19t. Stranger Than Fiction - 73 19t. Letters From Iwo Jima - 73 21. X-Men: The Last Stand - 67 22. The Devil Wears Prada - 58 23. Severance - 55 24t. Syndromes and a Century - 50 24t. The Lives of Others - 50 24t. Lucky Number Slevin - 50 27. Cars - 49 28. Inside Man - 47 29. Babel - 46 30t. Crank -45 30t. This is England - 45 32. Clerks 2 - 43 =2007= *1. There Will Be Blood - 490 *2. No Country for Old Men - 377 *3. Hot Fuzz - 314 *4. Zodiac - 270 *5. Ratatouille - 228 *6. Juno - 159 *7. Enchanted - 153 *8. I Am Legend - 149 *9. Sweeney Todd - 135 *10. Superbad - 120 : --- 11. The Mist - 114 12. Sunshine - 105 13. The Bourne Ultimatum - 104 14. Live Free or Die Hard - 98 15. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - 77 16. American Gangster - 70 17. Persepolis - 65 18. Stardust - 59 19. Sword of the Stranger - 56 20. 4 Months, 3 Weeks, and 2 Days - 55 21t. The Simpsons Movie - 53 21t. Grindhouse - 53 23. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - 49 24t. August Rush - 46 24t. Michael Clayton - 46 26. Trick r Treat - 43 =2008= *1. The Dark Knight - 424 *2. WALL-E - 357 *3. Let the Right One In - 208 *4. Iron Man - 190 *5. In Bruges - 172 *6. Slumdog Millionaire - 170 *7. The Wrestler - 146 *8. Ponyo - 141 *9. Kung Fu Panda - 123 *10. Gran Torino - 114 : --- 11. Burn After Reading - 106 12t. Pontypool -75 12t. Synechdoche, New York - 75 12t. Tropic Thunder - 75 15. Waltz with Bashir - 74 16. The Hurt Locker - 70 17. Step Brothers - 63 18. Martyrs - 58 19t. The Incredible Hulk - 55 19t. Pineapple Express - 55 19t. The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - 55 22. Bolt - 54 23. Milk - 52 24. Changeling - 50 25. IP Man - 49 26. Man on Wire - 41 =2009= *1. Inglourious Basterds - 409 *2. Up - 329 *3. Fantastic Mr. Fox - 311 *4. District 9 - 251 *5. Zombieland - 205 *6. Watchmen - 181 *7. Mary and Max - 170 *8. Coraline - 166 *9. A Serious Man - 116 *10. Moon - 113 : --- 11. Avatar - 81 12t. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - 79 12t. Star Trek - 79 14. The Secret of Kells - 78 15. Mr. Nobody - 75 16. The White Ribbon - 70 17. The Princess and the Frog - 65 18t. (500) Days of Summer - 60 18t. The Road - 60 20. Sherlock Holmes - 55 21. The House of the Devil - 51 22t. Drag Me to Hell - 50 22t. Thirst - 50 24t. Black Dynamite - 44 24t. Up in the Air - 44 =2010= *1. Toy Story 3 - 436 *2. The Social Network - 322 *3. Scott Pilgrim vs. the World - 319 *4. Inception - 310 *5. Black Swan - 289 *6. How to Train Your Dragon - 249 *7. Kick-Ass - 164 *8. True Grit - 145 *9. Tucker & Dale vs. Evil - 126 *10. Certified Copy - 110 : --- 11. Tangled - 101 12. The Book of Eli - 80 13. Super - 76 14. The King's Speech - 70 15. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 - 60 16. Shutter Island - 57 17t. The Ghost Writer - 55 17t. Machete - 55 19. Exit Through the Gift Shop - 48 20. 127 Hours - 47 21t. Confessions - 46 21t. Blue Valentine - 46 23t. I Saw the Devil - 45 23t. Let Me In - 45 23t. The Crazies - 45 26. Easy A - 43 27. Submarine - 41 =2011= *1. Drive - 235 *2. X-Men: First Class - 173 *3. The Cabin in the Woods - 169 *4. The Tree of Life - 160 *5. Midnight in Paris - 123 *6. Melancholia - 114 *7. Source Code - 110 *8. A Separation - 95 *9. Hugo - 86 *10t. Kung Fu Panda 2 - 85 *10t. Fast Five - 85 : --- 12. Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows - 84 13. The Girl With a Dragon Tattoo - 78 14. The Artist - 77 15. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 - 76 16. The Muppets - 70 17t. The Grey - 60 17t. Winnie the Pooh - 60 19. The Innkeepers - 52 20. Captain America: The First Avenger - 51 21. Moneyball - 47 22t. Take Shelter - 46 22t. Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - 46 24. The Descendants - 45 25t. Bernie - 44 25t. The Raid: Redemption - 44 =2012= =2013= =2014=